Matt's Revenge
by Lady-Darkstreak
Summary: a story of love / hate and sneaky revenge. MxM pairing


Matt's revenge

**Matt's revenge**

I knew from the moment I first saw Mello in all his early badass glory, that I loved him. I never knew I was gay until that moment but something about Mello just stirred something in me I couldn't explain. But that first meeting ended with bloody noses and black eyes because Mello fought with everything, even the idea of friendship. Mello hated change, to find that something had changed meant that he had to get used to the idea or change with it, something he was never happy to do.

But I did break though Mello's defences and I did become his friend. Sometimes we got into fistfights but they weren't serious and I knew that Mello needed to vent his anger, so I never hated him for the bloody scrapes we got into because he was always a happier and less stressed person afterward.

I tried so many times to tell him how I felt but I could never get the words to go past my lips. I took to wearing tinted goggles just so I could hide my eyes and watch him without worrying that he would catch me and reject me. Until the glorious day came when Mello leaned over and kissed me. From that day on I was a slave to Mello's body.

The first time I had ever felt hatred towards Mello was the day after L's death. I knew the news of the great detectives death, and our long time idol was hard on him but I didn't think he would just leave without so much as a goodbye. When I found him and his beloved chocolate stash gone, I hated Mello right down to the stupid rosary and straight blonde hair.

It wasn't until four years later that I seen Mello again. I had always planned to beat the crap out of the little blonde bitch if I ever seen him again and then leave him cold and alone. See how he likes it. But when Mello strolled into my apartment like he owned the place, I just couldn't do it. He was just so damn beautiful, even with a scar the covered almost half his face, to me he was perfect in tight black leather that screamed badass with the rosary still dangling from his neck.

"Mello? What are you doing here?" I couldn't keep the surprise from my voice.

"I've been looking for your sorry ass for over a week, a _week_ Matt." He stood a metre away from me, biting off a chunk of chocolate like he was imagining he was bitting off Near's head.

"Why?" being third at Wammy's House, you'd think I could come up with questions a little more stylish.

"Coz no one else can hack as good as you." He answered. So that was it, he wasn't back because he wanted to see me; he just wanted to use me. Had he ever loved me?

I flopped myself onto my worn-out couch. "Get fucked Mello, I'm not doing anything for you."

"Really? Why's that? You got something better to do Matt?" the arrogant basted teased.

It was then a cruel plan came to me. "Yeah Mello, I do. I have to go see my wife."

Mello huffed. "I don't play games Matt, that's your corner. So don't pretend to be married just to try and piss me off."

I raised my left hand to show the gold band around my ring finger and gave him a blank stare. Let the basted figure it out himself. The truth was that I was married. For almost a year now I had been legally bonded to a woman by the name of Emily Zamoré. Small, long black hair, big blue eyes, works in a bar and emotionally unable to settle down with any man. We met, talked, had sex, spilled our problems, I came up with a solution, she agreed, we got married, had sex once more and now only met up for coffee maybe once every month. Sounds kinda fucked up, I know. But we married for mutual beneficiaries. If I got thrown in jail for some reason, being married could lessen the sentence and she could use me as an excuse to claim legal befits and scare away guys she didn't want to date. There were a few other reasons but when it came down to it, we were just using it to our own advantage.

"Matt, what the fuck?" guess he believes me.

"Nice one Mello. Now get the fuck out." I turned back to my game system and pressed the start button, the sounds of dying zombies filled the crappy room. I listened to Mello stomp his way out and slam the door. I knew he would be back and he would find a way to get me to help him. All he needed was time to think of something. That was how he worked, when he wanted something, he got it.

I smiled and lit another cigarette. It was good to have Mello back.


End file.
